


unwinding

by zauberer_sirin



Series: Quick & Dirty [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: A dutiful agent helps his Director relax after a long day.





	unwinding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



“Relaxing” and “unwinding” have never really meant this for Daisy - if anything sex tends to stress her out more.

But not tonight. Not with Coulson doing that thing where he grabs her thighs as he goes down on her, digging his fingertips as Daisy wraps her own hands around the edge of her desk. Not when his mouth already knows her so well, and his heart knows the knots in her muscles and how to unknot them with that very-Phil patience of his.

“Is this helping, Director?” he asks, cheekly glancing up between her knees.

“We’ll see,” Daisy replies, but her voice is unable to hide both the pleasure and the excitement at the perspective of more pleasure. She is the impatient one, though, wrapping one leg around his back and nudging him to go back to it. Bossy and needy. The things she never dared be with others.

Tonight it’s “relax” and “unwind” in Coulson’s voice after an endless grotesque meeting with the CIA (yeah, Daisy’s gag reflex is that good, apparently, the Rising Tide would be appalled) on the finer points of Inhuman security - by which they meant anti-Inhuman security. Coulson’s voice afterwards as gentle as his anger at what was being said in the meeting was sharp. 

_I’m so tired_ Daisy had said and he had started kissing her - knowing she meant I’m tired of discussing my own right to exist with generals who bomb innocent children for a living. _I’m exhausted_ she had said and he started slipping the pants of her suit off her legs. It doesn’t mean she’s too tired to try again - it just means she’s tired tonight.

Tonight it’s “relax” and “unwind” because he does that thing where he makes her come with his mouth but he doesn’t wait for her to come down and he presses two fingers inside her and makes her come again embarrassingly quick, Daisy fighting the feeling for a moment and then afterwards wondering at how much she had needed it, and how come it took her so long to ask for it.

“I never had anyone do that to me when I was Director,” Coulson says, pouting, wiping his chin.

“Oooh, poor you,” Daisy teases him. She wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. She likes to feel his whole body afterwards, wrap herself in him. “Next time we’ll do you. Reward the services of a loyal agent.”

“Next time?”

“I need dinner first,” she says, gathering her clothes.Then she makes a warning with her eyebrows to the dirty come back - something about having already eaten - she can already see on his lips.

He closes his mouth, smirking the same message anyway, and wraps one arm around Daisy’s waist. She leans into him, exhausted, but not _exhausted_ like before, and she lets Coulson lead her to the kitchen as she half-dozes off on his shoulder, while walking.


End file.
